


Rush Hour

by spinmybowtie



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Early!Klaine, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt likes to give head. Blaine benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this GKM Prompt: Very simple prompt..I just would LOVE to see:  
> \- Kurt licking and sucking Blaine's cock and balls like he is the best of the lollipop.  
> \- Blaine sobbing for overstimulation and oversensitivity. Begging Kurt for more.  
> \- Impatient Blaine starting to thrust up his hips for more contact almoust chocking Kurt (Kurt is pleased and relaxes his throat)  
> \- Then Blaine facefucking Kurt.

“Kurt, what are you doing?”

Kurt simply smirked and slid off the couch, settling on his knees in front of Blaine. Not five minutes earlier, they had been talking to Burt and Carole while they put their jackets on, heading out to grab some groceries for that night’s dinner. Time alone together was rare, and they only had an hour at most. Finn was home, but he was upstairs playing video games with Puck, something Kurt knew would keep him occupied for a while.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Kurt replied, not breaking eye contact as he undid Blaine’s belt.

“We can’t do this here! What if Finn comes down? Or worse… what if Puck sees?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, unzipped Blaine’s jeans, and yanked hard on the waistband, pulling them and his briefs down just far enough for Blaine’s cock to spring out, already half-hard. Kurt smiled at Blaine knowingly.

“Why don’t you try to keep it down then, hmmm? They won’t have a clue.”

Blaine was about to object when Kurt leaned down and licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock. Blaine dropped his head back, resting it against the plush cushion of the couch. He looked down at Kurt through his eyelashes, clearly going through some kind of internal moral dilemma.

“If we get caught, Kurt, I swear – oh _god_ ,” Blaine gasped as Kurt sucked right below the head, continuing with drawn out licks and making his cock flushed and heavy with all the blood rapidly rushing down and away from any part of him that was responsible for logical thought.

During the months since he and Blaine became official, Kurt discovered something quite unexpected about himself.

He _loved_ to suck Blaine’s cock.

Kurt had done some research on the subject when it had become clear that their relationship was heading in a more physical direction. He still didn’t like to watch those movies, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t look at pictures and read up on some helpful tips.

Kurt appreciated the weight of Blaine’s cock in his mouth and on his tongue and how it stretched his mouth. He savored the bitter, salty taste that flooded his senses when Blaine came. Best of all, Blaine made the most delicious noises. High whines mixed with stuttering groans that fell from Blaine’s lips in a constant symphony of pleasure. Kurt really couldn't get enough.

Blaine cried out when Kurt sucked the head into his mouth and worked his tongue back and forth across the ridge. Kurt squeezed at his thigh, his own polite way of telling Blaine that he really needed keep it down even though Kurt knew that he wouldn’t be able to. Blaine looked down at him and their eyes met, Kurt’s smile visible around the hard cock resting between his lips.

Kurt started to move his head up and down, lips pressed firmly around the thin skin, taking more of Blaine into his throat with each downward motion. He sucked hard, cheeks hollowed out, before resuming with long licks tracing every vein he could find with his tongue.

“Kurt, c’mon, don’t tease,” Blaine breathed out.

Kurt ran his hand up along Blaine’s inner thigh until he reached his balls. He wrapped his hand around them, gently pushing upward as he rolled them with his fingers. He continued flicking his tongue up and down Blaine’s shaft at a slow pace.

“If you’re gonna complain, I can stop.” Kurt moved his mouth lower, holding Blaine’s balls with his hand and licking random patterns into the sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue.

“No, no, don’t stop, just - shit – feels so good,” Blaine stuttered out, the warm wetness of Kurt’s tongue making his level of coherency drop steadily.

Kurt sucked one of Blaine’s balls into his mouth, rolling it around with the flat of his tongue. He released it and reached his tongue down underneath the sack, using it to zigzag up the underside, his mouth pulling at the skin as he worked his way back up to Blaine’s cock. The taste of Blaine was overwhelming, clean sweat lingering on Kurt’s tongue. He took just the head into his mouth and bobbed up and down slightly, sucking hard, before suddenly dropping his head down until Blaine’s cock was almost at the back of his throat, hearing the muffled groan above him as Blaine slapped a hand over his own mouth.

Kurt moved back up slowly, cradling the shaft with his tongue to add more pressure. He could feel Blaine’s pulse through his cock and the knowledge that the rapid beats were because of him made Kurt whine, the sound muffled by his full mouth. Kurt swirled his tongue around the head again, scooping up the slickness that had been leaking out, then sucked the head back in and bobbed his head twice before pulling off completely, again, and hovering over the head while his hand stroked lightly at the shaft, slick with spit.

Blaine brought his hand down from his mouth and threaded his fingers through the back of Kurt’s hair.

“Kurt. _Please_ ,” Blaine’s lip was swollen from biting on it, his breaths short and ragged. On any other day, he wouldn't have minded the slow build-up, but their time was dwindling and he knew for a fact that Finn would come down for a snack soon - it had been about an hour since he had last raided the fridge.

Kurt smirked and started to lick at Blaine’s cock in earnest, long drags of his tongue up and down the shaft and teasing circles around the head. Blaine was moaning softly, feeling completely strung out and ridiculously turned on. He wanted to bury himself in Kurt’s hot, wet mouth and never come out. Blaine’s breathing got more rapid as Kurt continued to lick and his hips starting to jerk a bit. He was going crazy with Kurt’s constant teasing, his grip on Kurt’s hair getting tighter, his hand desperately wanting to push down. 

Kurt continued to suck at Blaine’s cock at a maddeningly slow pace, stopping randomly to lick and suck at the shaft and head. It wasn't enough for Blaine to get off, and Kurt knew it. He loved to see Blaine so frantic and wanting. Kurt dropped his head back down to lick at Blaine’s balls, feeling Blaine’s fingers tighten in his hair. He worked his way back up the shaft, wrapping his mouth back around the head. He bobbed his head without sucking, just sliding his lips and tongue over the hot skin.

Blaine was struggling to keep quiet. His bottom lip was squeezed painfully between his teeth and drops of sweat were forming along his forehead. He felt like his skin was on fire underneath is shirt and his bow tie was feeling more constricting than comfortable. Blaine really wished they had been able to get naked for this. 

Blaine’s hand stayed firmly buried in Kurt’s hair, the other gripping at the back of the couch while his body writhed against the soft upholstery. Blaine could feel tears of frustration forming at the corners of his eyes. He _needed_ to come.

Without warning, Kurt took the entire length of Blaine’s cock into his mouth, making Blaine practically scream through his teeth, his hips jerking up quickly. Kurt gagged a bit at the push, his eyes watering. He felt his throat spasm and he fought the urge to cough until he was able to swallow a couple times. He pulled up, sliding his mouth up and down the head a few more times before slamming back down, groaning when he felt Blaine’s hips thrust up again. Blaine pulled gently at Kurt’s hair to get his attention.

“Y-you like tha-that?” Blaine said, finding it extremely hard to form words in his current state. This was new, something they hadn't thought to try before. They had given each other a fair amount blowjobs over the past few weeks, but they had always been careful not to be too rough. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair, needing a confirmation before this continued.

Kurt hummed around his cock and brought his hand up to rest over Blaine’s. He looked up at Blaine through half-lidded eyes and pressed on Blaine’s hand, his intention crystal clear.

“Jesus, Kurt,” Blaine started to push down on Kurt’s head while thrusting his hips gently. He didn't want it to be too much and he wasn't quite sure what the limit was. On one upstroke, Kurt stilled himself to speak, his lips brushing against the head of Blaine’s cock.

“I think you can do better than that.” Kurt closed his eyes and opened his mouth wider as Blaine started to thrust his hips harder, putting more pressure on the back of Kurt’s head.

“Oh god, Kurt, your mouth feels amazing,” Blaine shoved his cock into Kurt’s mouth, stilling his movement for a moment as Kurt swallowed around him. He shifted a bit so that he could use his legs for better leverage and began to piston his hips faster. Kurt was moaning steadily, the vibrations causing pleasure to shoot through Blaine’s body.

“So good, so good,” Blaine babbled. “Fuck yes. Take it, oh god, yeah.”

Kurt used one hand to squeeze and pull at Blaine’s balls, kneading them and feeling them tighten. He loved the sensation of Blaine’s cock driving into his mouth more than he could have imagined. Kurt was breathing heavily through his nose, spit dripping down his chin, his own cock painfully hard and begging for attention. He brought his other hand down to press at the bulge at the front of his pants, releasing a muffled groan at the much-needed pressure. He began to move the heel of his hand along his cock in hard strokes, not caring at that moment about ruining another pair of briefs.

Blaine continued to thrust his hips hard. He was so, so close, Kurt’s mouth gloriously wet and tight around him. He could see Kurt’s arm moving rapidly, and the knowledge that Kurt was getting off to getting his face fucked was enough for Blaine’s brain to short circuit.

“Kurt, _fuck_ \- oh shit - take it, take it, oh god,” Blaine felt like he had lost control over his own body, his hips moving all on their own, driving toward Kurt’s mouth at a furious pace. “You take it so good – fuck - so good.”

Blaine felt Kurt start to shake, his arm moving rapidly. Kurt was just as close as he was, which worked out brilliantly because Blaine could already feel the hot, throbbing sensation of impending orgasm, and it only took a few more thrusts before Kurt moaned loudly around his cock. Kurt’s eyes were squeezed shut. He was no longer sucking, just letting Blaine use his mouth however he wanted. Kurt made small whimpering noises as he came in his pants, his mouth still very much full of Blaine’s cock.

“Kurt, _Kurt_ , yeah – oh yeah, fuck,” Blaine was able to cover his mouth just in time to silence a strangled scream as he drove his hips up one last time, holding them there as he pushed down on Kurt’s head and came down his throat. He could feel the heat pouring out of him, his body shaking with the intensity. Even in his boneless state, Kurt swallowed every drop.

Blaine dropped both of his arms to his sides and melted into the couch, breathing heavily. He looked down at Kurt, who gave him a small smile as he tucked Blaine back into his pants. Blaine brought his hand up and stroked at Kurt’s cheek with his thumb.

“C’mere.” Blaine spread his legs out further to allow Kurt to settle between them. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, still kneeling on the floor. Blaine pulled Kurt up enough so that he could kiss him gently, Kurt’s lips lazy against his. He could taste himself as he slipped his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, making him moan lightly.

“Kurt! Can you make us some sandwiches or something?”

Kurt and Blaine both startled at the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Hey, Blaine, where’s K – oh, hey,” Finn looked confused as Puck snorted behind him. “What are you doing on the floor?”

Blaine face was beet red, but he couldn’t help the small laugh that he let out. Kurt scowled at him before turning his attention to Finn.

“I was looking for the remote?”

“Oh. Dude. Right behind you on the table,” Finn pointed to the table and smiled at Kurt like he just solved world hunger. “It’s alright, bro. Sometimes I don’t see things when they’re right in front of me, either.”

Blaine had to bite his lip to keep from laughing again. Puck didn’t bother trying to hide his chuckles.

Kurt smacked Blaine’s arm lightly as he got up and started walking to the kitchen, Finn following behind him, rattling off ideas for the kind of sandwich he wanted.

Kurt glanced back to the living room, seeing Puck hold his fist out, Blaine bumping it with his own hesitantly.

Kurt let out a long-suffering sigh and shook his head. He then heard the front door open, Burt and Carole greeting them as they walked in.

As Finn tried to decide between mustard and mayo, he wondered how long he would have to wait to change his pants.


End file.
